Point of Madness
by TheSecondArtistInMathClass
Summary: (Hello guys! I've started posting stories again. I've been neglecting this site for a really long time, so time to get back in zone! This is the sequel to 'Taking it Too Far'. Hope you like it!)
1. Knowledge of What's to Come

_The Boy of White, _

_so cold and alone_

_He had so many sins_

_he had to atone._

_He felt the dark_

_for a very long time._

_And during that period,_

_he acted fine._

_There were nightmares_

_he witnessed every night. _

_It couldn't stop _

_but he put up a fight._

_No one talked about the struggle._

_No one talked about the tale _

_about the boy and his sadness._

_He always felt frail._

_He was the Prince of Darkness,_

_destined for the throne._

_He knew, a long era ago,_

**_he never had sins to atone._**


	2. Robberies and Metal Bats

**HEEEEEYYY YOOUUU GUUUUUUYSS WHATS UP EVERYBODY. Okay, so as you all know, I'm bACK IN THE WRITING BUSINESS. I've been meaning to get back to it, but I twisted my leg, and I haven't had much time to get to a computer, what with all the appointments happening. **

**But, im back now, and that's all that matters!**

**so let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

"Stop... I'm scared...of the dark.", Genevieve whispered. The poor girl was having a nightmare. This was one of the worst nightmares she's had in her life. Other nightmares are downright creepy, while others are hard to comprehend. Either way, she's had night terrors ever since she was little. Genevieve's nightmare continued to rage on inside her mind, until finally, she awoke, calmly and quietly. The poor girl got up, and began changing. "Ugh," She muttered, then pulled away the curtains of her window, "why is it still dark?" She looked to her clock on the right side of her bed.

"4:20? Are you _kidding_ me?", she spat, running towards the bathroom. "I just happened to wake up at four _freaking_ twenty on a _freaking_ school night, didn't I?", she growled, and began to take off her clothes again. Genevieve turned the water on, and waited for it to get warm. Once it was just the right temperature, she went in.

~.~' . * . '~.~

"Ah, that was a good shower.", Genevieve breathed, attempting to dry her hair with a towel. She put her pajamas back on, and head off to bed once more.

But not before noticing something on the corner of her eye.

She did a double take, facing her head towards the hallway. Something ran past, and she knew it. _What the hell?,_ she thought. She knew better than to make her attacker know she was inside. Genevieve bent down and took out a metal bat from under her bed. That medal bat had been part of her life since she was ten. Now it was time to get this little sucker back on duty. "Kay, Little Beater. You and me... We're going to have a little fun beating the crap out of this burglar. We're going to save the house, you and I. No one is getting killed tonight.", Genevieve whispered, carefully getting into a sparring position, and slowly walked onto the hallway, barefoot. Genevieve listened closely for unusual sounds. For example, maybe the thumping of someone else's footsteps. Genevieve has an abnormal ability to hear better then most people. Therefore, she could hear things from far away, or to hear things from the other side of walls. Or, in other words, eavesdropping.

Within the house, she heard loud thumping, and also some clanging. Not loud enough to wake other people up, but just enough for her to hear. The footsteps grew slower, and the creaking sounds the house' hardwood floors grew slower and louder. As Genevieve approached the living room, the footsteps stopped. She paused, and listened more closely. She saw something in the dark. It had a human shape, that's for sure. It looked like it was wearing a heavy winter jacket. She looked at the human being (she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman) for a minute longer.

Then, she lifted her metal bat, and swung it down.

The robber fell hard on the floor, making the loudest cracking and creaking sound ever heard. It was like the all-famous "shot 'round the world." Except, without all the guns and death around you. Genevieve heaved, letting the top of the bat hit the floor with a small thump. "Well... He's done for.", she breathed, hearing a loud thumping getting closer. She wasn't concerned about this one, knowing that the only other person that ran that fast was her father.

"What happened!?", her father yelled, rounding the corner and meeting with his daughter. "I'm fine, dad, it's just that this... crack-hole decided to rob our house. So, I hit him with a metal bat in the back of the head," Genevieve said, "Also, can you go get the phone and dial 911? I think I gave him a concussion." And that's what he did. Soon after, Genevieve's mother came rushing in, repeating the same question her husband asked. Genevieve told her that she gave the burglar a concussion and that he'll be in prison soon. "Oh. Well, then there's nothing to worry about. Dear, did you call the police?", Genevieve's mother asked. "Yes, honey, I called 911.", the father responded. His wife breathed a sigh of relief, and she walked outside to get some fresh air and to wait for the cops or arrive.

"What a hectic night this was, wasn't it, dad?", Genevieve asked, turning to her father. "Yes, indeed," her father answered. He hugged her daughter, then told her, "I'm glad you took care of your old man, too." "That's okay, dad," she said, "after all, I wouldn't have protected the house if you hadn't made me learn how to protect myself, first." Her father laughed his usual hearty laugh, then he cheered, "That's my girl!"

Ten minutes later, police arrived at the scene, and investigated the house for more burglars. The family of three saw the criminal being taken away in a gurney with police by his side. Genevieve smiles, knowing that she'd never see him again.

Up there in sky, Man in the Moon looked down on the family, nodding in approval.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	3. Ice Presents

**sorry if this took too long, guys! I wanted to make this chapter longer then the previous so you don't miss out. **

**Have fun reading! **

* * *

"YEAH!", Jack yelled, throwing himself into the air, and then swirling his body around in its place. He was, as he put it, "super mega, ultra fantastically fantastic." Christmas was here, and this meant presents for Jack. And snow. But mostly presents. "Ooooh, I wanna know so bad!", Jack squealed, picturing tons blue and white presents for him under the Christmas and everyone celebrating together. That's what Christmas is about. Celebrating with your family. He smiled at just the thought of celebrating with everyone. "Tooth would be there, and Sandy, and just everyone I know is gonna be there!", Jack claimed, flying a backflip in the air, and then head towards the North Pole to go say, "Hi!" to everyone there.

Just for today, Jack spent all year being a good kid. He hadn't summoned any long and cold winter storms. He hadn't rained upon a huge monsoon of snow on Bunnymund's Warren in a long time. And he most definitely hadn't pranked any spirits who did not like him. That was the problem, however. People messed with him a lot, and so, he had to defend himself whenever they attacked. He was pretty sure he could get off the hook for it, considering it was defense. Say if you stab a man, but then you say it was self defense, you could earn a get-out-of-jail card, right, Wind? Jack thought, sensing the Wind hearing him. The elemental force responded with a light breeze, which breezed through his white hair. "A yes, I believe?" Jack said, examining his staff as he said it. Jack looked up, and muttered, "Let's go see what North is doing. Take me home, Wind!"

And that was what the wind did.

~.~' .*. '~.~

Jack arrived at the North Pole, and shook off all the little specks of snow that fell from the sky and onto his head. "Hey guys! Hi, Tooth", Jack greeted, then bowed, saying, "my fair lady." Toothiana giggled and then went back to tending Baby Tooth. Jack watched in concern for Baby Tooth. Afterwords, he asked what was wrong. "A kid woke up, and smacked her. I guess he thought that she was a fly or something.", Tooth responded. "I know I shouldn't be mad at children, " Tooth began, her face turning into a scowl, "but how dare he hurt one of my babies?!" Jack looked at Baby Tooth and her wings. The poor thing's wings looked crumpled like paper. Her feathers were in a mess, and Toothiana was trying to flatten them back to their pampered, perfect forms. Jack sighed, and said, "I hope you get better, Baby Tooth." Baby Tooth smiled and nodded.

The winter spirit walked away, just to see Bunnymund arriving. His fur had some splotches of pink and green, most likely from painting eggs. Jack went over to say hi, just until he was interrupted by North, who came barging in like a madman. "JACK!", he yelled, holding out his hands to give the boy a big hear hug. Jack exclaimed, "Oh gosh!" and tried to duck for cover. But alas, his movements weren't fast enough, and he got squashed by the onslaught of laughter, and human interaction (hugs). "H-Hey, North...", Jack stammered, struggling to breathe quite a bit. "Hello, Jack, my good man!", North greeted, releasing Jack from his bear hug. The winter spirit cheerfully breathed fresh air once more, and turned to North. "So, " he asked, "how's the toy making coming along?" "Just dandy, Jackie, my boy! All the toys are almost ready for transport!", North beamed, laughing. The 300 year old boy laughed with him, and then moved on with their lives.

Suddenly, North called Jack over for one more thing. "What is it?", Jack asked. The good, old, jolly man leaned over towards Jack's ear and whispered, "Do you want to ride the sleigh with me when it takes off?" "What!?", the winter spirit exclaimed, hurting North's ears. "Ooh, sorry, North.", Jack apologized. North repeated what he said. "Are you serious!? I would love to go on the sled with you!" Santa laughed, and ruffled Jack's hair. "When is it gonna take off?", Jack asked. North said, "Around nine to ten p.m." Jack smiled wide, and hugged North, saying, "Thank you!" Then, he ran off to join Bunnymund and his paints.

~ . ~ . ' * ' . ~ . ~

"Time for the party to begin!", North boasted, raising his glass of vodka and eggnog. Tooth stood next to Jack, while Sandy was in between Jack and Bunnymund. Jack had a glass of rasberry cider, while Tooth had water and Bunny had nothing. The (rather useless) elves cheered, and held cookies in their hands. Everybody ate and ate while Tooth looked away in disgust. "Cookies cause cavities, okay?", Tooth reminded everyone. They all sighed and continued their drinks and their food. Eventually it neared seven o' clock, and North had to start packing up for the trip. So, everyone went ahead and sat near the Christmas tree to open some presents everyone made for each other.

"Who's the lucky lad to go first, ay?", Bunnymund chuckled, eyeing Jack down. Jack leaned back to get a little away from the Easter Bunny. "W-Well, I made everyone gifts. Tooth," Jack said, handing Toothiana her gift, "here's your present." "Thank you, Jack. You're too kind." The winter spirit blushed, but still kept his eye on hers to see Tooth's reaction. Bunny smirked, nudging Jack with his elbow. Jack blushed a little harder, and sharply turned his head towards Tooth. When she unraveled the present, she gasped, and floated into the air a few feet above the ground. "Jack, " she breathed, "It's beautiful!"

What she held in her hand was an ice sculpture of her, with her little helpers around her. The little fairies weren't the actual fairies; Jack had sculpted her helpers along with Tooth in ice form. Everyone in the room gasped with awe and wonder. "Wow, mate, I didn't know you could do that sort of thing!", Bunnymund exclaimed, playfully punching Jack in the arm. "Hehe, well, I sort of practice sculpting back home. I get bored, too, you know!" Everyone laughed. "Okay, okay," North boomed, "settle down, everyone. Let's see what Jack gave Bunnymund."

Bunny picked up a green present with a pink ribbon and unwrapped it. What he got was a ice sculpture of him kneeling down and looking to the side. The art form had a grin across it's face. "Golly, mate! Thanks!", Bunny thanked, examining the figure from up and down. He was amazed by the fact that he got a lot of the anatomy right! Jack chuckled, and said, "No problem. I have one for you, Sandy." Sandy, however, had fallen asleep, and North had to nudge him awake. The Sandman awoke with a start, looking around for signs of danger. "Nothing has happened, Sandy," North reassured, "we're openin' presents!" The Sandman beamed with joy, and happily took the orange and gold gift from Jack's hands. He practically ripped it open, and in his palms was a sculpture that had his signature form: Him "floating" above a cloud of "dream sand" (let's pretend it wasn't ice), holding his hands out of either side of him. Sandy smiled, and made millions of little sand hearts that would float around his head. "Aww, Sandy," Tooth exclaimed, "Now for North!" "Oh, I don't need anything for Christmas.", North stated. Jack looked at him, dead in the eye, and said, "So... you don't want your present? Okay, I see how it is." He was about to get up, when North immediately went, "No, no, no I would like a present very much, yes." He took the present from Jack's hands to his, and carefully unraveled the green ribbon. Then, he ripped apart the red packaging paper to reveal a small, ice sculpture of a Russian doll that looked like the baby North had shown Jack a long while ago. "Jack...," North breathed, investigating the doll's form and shape thoroughly. "...Thank you."

~ . ~ . ' * ' . ~ . ~

After the exciting performance with the presents and the ice sculptures, Jack told everyone that the sculptures were covered in a thick layer of frost, so they would remain frozen for a long time. Everybody got presents from everyone. Bunnymund got a few chocolate eggs, some eggnog, and some other gifts. Sandy gave everyone a little package of dream sand. and Tooth gave everyone toothpaste and floss, followed by a, "Keep those teeth clean, Jack!" She left, and left four Guardians confused. "Well, now that's done," Jack began, turning to North, "can we ride the sleigh, now!?" "Haha, Jack, you're just in time!", North responded. They both walked to the "driveway" while Bunnymund fell through a rabbit hole back to the Warren.

Jack looked in awe, even though he had seen this place many times already. It was amazing how big the ice cave was. He wondered how North managed to get this place up on a big mountain, but decided not to ask. There were other, more important things at hand. North suddenly exclaimed, "Get on, Jackie- my boy. We have a busy night ahead of us!" Jack hopped on the backseat of the sleigh, and firmly sat down. He had to admit, he really was excited. Who wouldn't be? He was about to help Santa Claus with Christmas! "Careful, Jack. This ride can get pretty bumpy. So, strap on, and we'll be off," Santa says, looking back. He then yells to the yeti's in the back, saying, "Are all the presents ready?!" The yeti's snorted in the back, and as soon as that happened, North whipped his reigns and the reindeer were off flying into the night.

* * *

**I know I left out the part where North was supposed to give everyone something, and he does, but I forgot. I will include what he gave everyone sooner or later...anyway!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and I will see you in the next chapter, TSA out! **


	4. Seeing from a Distance

Genevieve walked around her house, wanting to have at least something to do without being this _bored_. She had a million things to do, but she didn't want to do any of them. Then, without any further thought, she went down to her living room to ask her mom if she could go to the dollar store "around the corner" to get something hot. "Sure! Here's ten dollars.", her _mother_ replies, handing her the money. Just as Genevieve was about to leave, her mother exclaimed, "Get some garlic bread for tomorrow." Genevieve responded with, "Yeah, sure." And there she went.

She walked towards the dollar store on the other side of her street. Looking both ways, she ran to the other side, not wanting to make the drivers wait. Genevieve entered the store and grabbed a hot chocolate from the coffee machine, then entered the food aisle. She picked at least two big bags of garlic bread, and went to purchase them. After this, she calmly walked outside...

Only to be robbed of her belongings when a man came running in front of her.

"Hey! That's my stuff!", Genevieve exclaimed, and ran off after the man. Upon inspection, she noticed that he had raggedy gray hair and a giant, dirtied, green overcoat. He must be homeless... she thought, slowing down upon the thought. Then she had a brilliant idea! "Hey, wait up! I wanna tell you something!", she yelled, running even faster.

Eventually, she reached him, and pulled on his hood, rearing him backwards, and onto the ground. "Sorry!", Genevieve exclaimed, trying to grab her stuff, and also help him up. But once he was able to stand, he tried to steal her belongings _again_. "Stop pulling! I wanna give you something!", she yelled. The old man stopped, and then, backed away a tiny bit. "Okay then, now that we have settled this," she began, "I would like to give you this bag of bread." She handed out her second bag of garlic bread, and the man immediately snatched it from her hands. He hastily opened the bag, and began gnawing, and chewing the bread as if he'd forgotten how to eat. Or like he forgot what food tasted like. "Better?", she said, putting her hands on her hips, and tilting her head slightly to the left. The homeless man nodded, and then ran away, clutching the bag to his chest for dear life.

As Genevieve watched him go, she silently whispered, "Be safe." and head back home. She went home to tell her mother everything, and returned, being grateful that her family wasn't one of the many who lived in homeless shelters.

Jack rode along in the sleigh, happy as can be. In just a few hours, Jack and North had delivered at least half of the presents around the world. And it was only three a.m.! "How many more hours, North!?", Jack yelled, holding the huge bag of presents in his hands. "About three more! We've done about half the world now and we only need e other half!", North replied. He whipped his reigns and reindeer flew faster. "Here comes more houses, Jack!", North yelled, and turned around to find Jack gone, along with the bag of presents. The famous Santa Claus muttered under his breath, "Golly, that boy is fast."

Jack flew at a speed that not even fighter jets could surpass, and went down countless chimneys to get to the Christmas trees inside. Each time, he checked the bag for presents, and there would always be at least two or three presents for the people inside. He placed them down carefully, seeing as though he didn't know what was inside, and didn't want to break whatever was inside. Each time, he was out of the house in a good amount of time. Jack went in, placed presents, then retreated towards the chimney.

Upon flying out, he noticed a girl walking around at night. He watched go into a store, and come out. Only once she came out, she got robbed by the man who was sitting right on the curb. She probably didn't even notice him. "Woah, hey!", Jack yelled, but then remembered that someone that old couldn't hear him. He also remembered that that man couldn't hear him either. He watched her chase the old man around across the street and around a house. Finally, she pulled his hoodie back and he fell backwards. He, however, immediately shot straight back up, but the girl stopped him. Jack watched the girl give him one of her bags of... something. The old man looked hesitant, but took the bag anyway, and hastily opened it. He began eating the bread, then hurried off. The girl stayed there for a few more seconds, then hurried back herself to somewhere. _Probably back home_. Jack thought, and flew off to go meet with North. Jack told North what he had encountered, and the jolly old man replied with, "Oh, that's nice of her. I can tell _she's_ getting a present, that for sure." North whipped the reigns that connected the reindeer, and they were off.


End file.
